freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aureriel Fairchild
'Aureriel Fairchild '(d.2023) was a young girl and friend of Chiffon Fairchild. Background According to Aureriel, the Fairchild family was once large and financially powerful, before they were destroyed after opposing the L. Bridget Family. In 2023, Aureriel was a popular singer in a restaurant, and was admired for her beauty and singing talent. She appeared to be terminally ill, as she was seen coughing up blood. Appearance Aureriel was shown to be a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair that framed her face, the bangs hanging just above her eyes. She had a rather striking physique, graced by a simple dress held up by two thin straps. In her time with Chiffon, Aureriel kept her eyes closed most of the time, save for when she was singing. These traits, hair length, closed eyes, and her constant smile, would later be adopted by Chiffon herself. Personality Aureriel was an upbeat and cheerful girl, despite the turbulent time she lived in and her failing health. Furthermore, she was quite kind, taking in the exhausted Chiffon and taking care of her until she was fit and maintaining that hospitality even after Chiffon was recovered. She was also witty and slightly goofy, teasing her new friend and seemingly taking delight out of flustering her. She was usually seen with a smile, and taught Chiffon the value of smiling. Freezing: Zero Lab 13 Arc Aureriel was first seen singing before a club full of enthralled patrons. After her performance, she left and was given a basket full of bread by a kind woman, which she promptly took home. At her home, she was shocked to discover a passed out Chiffon next to the trash with a group full of vicious dogs. In order to help Chiffon, Aureriel threw some of her bread to the animals before tending to the downed young woman. After a brief discussion with the gloomy Chiffon, Aureriel took her inside and began tending to her by literally spoon feeding her bread stew. After conversing with the quite woman, Aureriel took it upon herself to show her a good time in addition to nursing her back to proper health. From dressing Chiffon, to showing her the sights, to taking her out for treats, Aureriel was determined to help her new friend. After a short time together, during which Aureriel gifted Chiffon with what would later become her trademark hair ribbon, they took a walk at night. While out, Chiffon showed that she had learned to tease Aureriel in the same way that Aureriel was capable of teasing Chiffon. After a brief banter, Aureriel attempted to take off Chiffon's eye bandage, which covered Chiffon's Novalized right eye, an alarmed Chiffon rejected her attempts only to be interrupted by the arrival of Lucy Aoi. The other woman, sent from Lab 13, was bound and determined to retrieve Chiffon, if she wanted to return or not. With Chiffon refusing to leave, the two Legendary Pandora began a brief duel, during which Lucy targeted Aureriel. Seeing Chiffon wounded after taking the blow for her, Aureriel spoke up and managed to soothe the tempers of the two women. Standing happily after making her pronouncement, Aureriel's life was cut short by a bullet from a sniper, who was part of a team of soldiers sent to capture Chiffon. Chiffon took vengeance on the team for her deceased friend, leaving no human survivors. Though dead, Aureriel left a large impact on Chiffon. To honor her, Chiffon took up many of Aureriel's personality and physical traits. This silly but lovable persona allowed Chiffon to become a beloved leader of the Pandora at West Genetics. Freezing: First Chronicle As Chiffon goes on her rampage during the Summer Carnival, a distant memory of Aureriel appears, saying she'd always be happy if she kept smilingFreezing First Chronicles Ch. 4. Freezing 11th Nova Clash She appears in Chiffon's flashbackFreezing Manga Ch. 91, sitting on a the edge of a fountain. She tells her friend that no matter how hard life got, if she'd just keep smiling, she'd find happiness. In her final moments, Chiffon admitted that Aureriel had been right. Relationships Friends Chiffon Fairchild Aureriel first met Chiffon after the latter had fled from Lab 13. She took her in and nursed her back to health. The two would go on to develop a friendship, with Aureriel's words influencing Chiffon for many years, long after the former's death. Aureriel was the one who gave Chiffon her signature ribbon, and Chiffon took her surname upon her enrollment to West Genetics. References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Deceased